Final test to the Vongola, given by the Noahs!
by Blackqueenwhite
Summary: Tsuna and his family's last task to become the 10th generation Vongola family is to pass the tests given by… the Noah family! In this, Allen is also a Noah, and my OC Enna, the new Noah of Wrath after Skinn is also involved. REWRITTEN VERSION IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was one of my random thoughts:

Tsuna and his family's last test to become the 10th generation Vongola family is to pass the tests given by… the Noah family! In this, Allen is also a Noah, and my OC Enna, the new Noah of Wrath after Skinn is also involved.

Disclaimer: Blackqueenwhite does NOT own –Man or KHR!

"Dame-Tsuna" "Hm?" Tsunayoshi Sawada looked at his tutor, Reborn. " What is it, Reborn?" Reborn had an unusually serious expression on. "Your nearly ready to become the 10th generation, Tsuna, but you and your family has to pass a final test, Come to Nami chuu at 10am tomorrow, with your X- gloves. If you are late, consider yourself dead" With that, reborn jumped out of the window, leaving Tsuna who had no idea what was going on.

"It's finally tomorrow, huh~?" A girl with blue, spiky hair giggled, looking excited. "Yes, and I can't wait to fight the new rain guardian" A curly haired Portugese man said, while a white haired boy mumbled, "I wonder what the boss is like…"

"I heard he's quite different from the past 8 bosses, except the 1st." "How so?" To the boy with a turban on his head, a man with long hair asked.

"From what I've heard, he's… to kind" A girl with brown hair said, smirking. "Too kind?" "Heehee! That's not good!" A boy with black hair and another with blond hair said, playing with their gold- colored guns.

"Now now everybody~. Don't excite yourselves too much! It's an important day, after all~!" A fat man with an inhumanely wide grin sang, and the people there all smirked sadistically. Yes, tomorrow was a bi~g day.


	2. Chapter 2:Introduction

Its chapter two~! Okay, I'm not going to make the first bit too long, and the fight scenes are starting on the next chapter. The fights will be:

1. Mukuro vs. Road (I'm making this no Chrome, for no specific reason)

2. Lambo vs. Sheryl

3. Ryohei vs. JasDevi

4. Hibari vs. Wisely

5. Yamamoto vs. Tyki

6. Gokudera vs. Raasura (my OC, kinda like Skinn)

7. Tsuna vs. Allen

!

Well then, on with the story~!

DISCLAIMER: Blackqueenwhite does NOT OWN –Man or KHR, sadly.

Tsuna was running to Namimori Chuugaku, at 9:55. 'Gah! I overslept!' He really hoped he will make it in time, so Reborn didn't kill him.

At the gates, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto having a one sided fight, as usual. "Ah! Good morning, Jyuudaime!" "Hey, Tsuna!" His rain and storm guardians waved at him, and he waved back. "Hi guys!"

As he stepped into school grounds, he saw all his guardians there, including Mukuro. "You're nearly late" Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere in a gothic Lolita dress complete with a blue colored hair wig. "R-Reborn? What are you wearing?" Tsuna asked, staring at the dress. "Kufufu, the baby is interested in dresses now?"

Reborn ignored both Tsuna and Mukuro's questions, and looked at his imaginary watch. "It's 10" As he said that, a black and red checkered heart- shaped door suddenly appeared out of no where. "Hieeee! W- What is that!" Hibari and Gokudera raised their tonfas/dynamites as the door opened, but nobody came out.

"What are you doing? Get in now, all of you" Reborn kicked Tsuna's head as he said, making the young mafia boss stumble forwards. Tsuna disappeared into the door, and Gokudera followed him shouting, "Jyuudaime!" The other guardians continued, with a "Hahaha!" "EXTREME!" "Lambo-san is going innnn!" "Kufufufufu" "…Hn"

As Reborn went in, the door closed, and disappeared without a trace from Nami chuu's grounds.

The 6 teens, 1 infant and 1 arcobaleno (who was still in his Gothloli) tumbled out of the door. Tsuna looked up to see himself in a big dining room, where it was a little bit dark and had an eerie kid of feeling.

There was a long table in the middle, with several people sitting there. "Our guests have arrived~ " A jolly voice rang out, and at the head of the table, Tsuna saw a VERY fat man wearing a decorated top hat and a wiiide grin on his face. He looked… pretty weird and scary, Tsuna thought.

"Ciaossu, Earl" Reborn said, hopping onto the table. "Oh my gosh! We match~!" A high pitched, girly voice shouted, and Reborn was scooped up by a girl with short, spiky hair wearing a gothic Lolita, just like Reborn. "So that's why, Reborn was wearing a Gothloli, haha" Yamamoto laughed, watching the girl spin round and round with Reborn.

A white haired boy sighed, looking at the scene. "Road, quit it. He's a guest, you know" The girl (Road, was it?) giggled and put the arcobaleno down, who later jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Master Pao Pao! Who are these people?" Ryohei said, for once in a normal tone. "We're your final test giver. You have to beat us in battle…" A curly haired man said, smirking. "We've been assigned this job for 400 years… since the Primo's era" A boy with a turban said added.

"Yes~! We are the Noah family I'm the Millennium Earl! " The fat man introduced himself, and Tsuna could see Hibari was annoyed at the heart marks on every sentence.

"Noah family? Are these people mafia as well, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, eyeing a girl with brown spiky hair, eating a bar of chocolate. He thought she wasn't showing Jyuudaime any respect, seeing how she wasn't looking at them at all.

Suddenly, the whole table started laughing, save that specific girl who was just smirking. "Us…the mafia..?" "Haha… even though… the twins like… stuff like this…" Gokudera was annoyed at their reaction. "What are you then!" He shouted, taking his dynamites out in annoyance.

"Like we told you, we're your final test givers" A man with long hair and glasses answered, looking at Tsuna instead of Gokudera. "Well then, let's start the first round" Reborn said, back in his normal attire of a black suit and fedora. The Road girl went "Awww", upset that he has changed from the dress.

"Yes~ Now, Road" To that, Road's expression lit up, a smile forming on her face. "It's your fight, Mukuro" Said man looked surprised, but a smirk quickly adorned his face.

"Well, the rule is simple. All you have to do is land ONE blow on us, within 30 minutes. But if it becomes times up before you can land a hit, or we land 5 hits on you, you're out. How you hurt or attack your opponent is entirely up to you, just don't kill." The white haired one explained. "Oh, and just to tell you, if one of you loses, it means game over for ALL of you, come back in 2 years~!" The glasses guy added on, making the whole family tense up.

"Well, what are we waiting for~? Let's go!" Road squealed, and a sadistic smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, her skin started to turn ashen grey and her eyes turned gold. 7 crosses appeared on her forehead. "What is that?" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked. "It's just what the Noah's look like" Reborn said simply, while nodding to the Earl, who nodded to the curly haired man. "Well, I'm making the barrier now" he said, and the air around Road and Mukuro started to swirl. The ceiling and the walls around them looked like they were expanding as well, making a big space for them to fight. "What is EXTREMELY happening?" Ryohei shouted." I made the air around them expand- it's a barrier" The curly haired man said.

"Well, let the battle begin~! Vongola mist guardian Mukuro Rokudo vs. Noah of Dreams Road Camelot~ "


	3. Fight 1: Rokudo Mukuro vs Road Camelot

Okaay, I've finally written chap. 3! Fight 1: Rokudo Mukuro vs. Road Camelot!

I pretty much wrote everything during school in a notebook… and I never got caught! Haha!

Disclaimer" Blackqueenwhite does NOT own KHR or –man!

Well then, please enjoy!

Fight 1: Rokudo Mukuro vs. Road Camelot

"Well, isn't this interesting" Mukuro said, kufufuing. "Hey, you know…" Road giggled, and candles started to appear behind her, floating. "You really remind me of the first Mist guardian, Daemon Spade~"

Mukuro scowled at this, as his trident appeared in his hands. At the same time, the candles created by Road started to fly towards the Mist guardian. Just as the sharp edges hit him, Mukuro disappeared in mist, and soon after, heavy mist started to roll in.

"Nice illusions~" Road smirked, while more and more candles appeared behind her. There were at least 200 dangerously glinting candles, forming a wall around her.

OUTSIDE THE BARRIER~~~~~

"Wow…" Tsuna mumbled, staring at what was going on. The mist was swirling inside the barrier, and they could see a lot of small flickering lights( courtesy of Road's candles).

Suddenly, the dining room door crashed open, revealing two teens, one with black hair and another with long, blonde hair. "JasDevi is here~!" They shouted in unison. "Oi, JasDevi. You guys are late" The turban head said. "The Vongola is already here"

"Road and the Mist guardian is fighting right now" The white haired one said, and the two teens sat down beside him. "Damn! The mist is covering everything!" Gokudera cursed, looking annoyed.

BACK TO ROAD AND MUKURO!

Mukuro could see the flickering lights of Road's sharp candles, though he couldn't see the wielder herself. Suddenly, half of the lights started to hurtle themselves towards him, glinting. He barely dodged it, and the weapons missed him by an inch.

"It's no use using the mist, Mukuro-chan~ I can see you perfectly" Road appeared out of nowhere, her golden eyes glowing ominously. "Tch" Mukuro tsked, and stabbed the ground (namely, the carpet).

The air changed, and the scenery looked like the raging sea, with Road drowning in the water. But Road didn't seem to be affected at this at all. She was singing merrily, doing nothing about the waters around her.

'Sennenko wa sagashiteru~ Daijina hearto sagashiteru~'

The Millennium Earl is searching for his precious heart? What kind of song is that?' Mukuro thought. (A/N Not that he can talk, if you think about his Kufufu no fu song) Well, it seemed that these kind of illusions didn't work on her, so Mukuro changed the scenery into a pitch black space, where only he was supposed to be able to see around him. He searched for Road's presence.

"That's not going to work~: The girl's bubbly voice sang behind him, and as he whirled around, mismatched eyes met with glistening gold. Suddenly, Mukuro felt his illusions going… faraway? The scenery changed into a peaceful field of flowers. Chrome, or Nagi was laughing and smiling, looking at Mukuro. It made him feel warm inside, comforted.

But the scenery suddenly changed again, he felt his blood run cold. chrome was on the other side of a long path, where the flowers still grew. She was still smiling, with Tsuna and the others.

They weren't looking at Mukuro at all- who was tied in chains, held by the black cloaked Vincent guards. The side he was in was dark and shadowy, with the aura of the guards mixed in. "No…" Mukuro mumbled. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his shoulder. He looked at it. A stripy candle was sticking out of his shoulder. One of the Vincent guards laughed. "Kya~ One shot down, four more to go~~"

Outside the barrier, Allen Walker whispered, "15 more minutes to go"

A/N Sorry for the cliffy! I just couldn't finish the scene with one chapter… I'll make sure to update soon!


	4. Message

**Message to all readers of Final test to the Vongola, Given by the Noahs!**

To all the people who had read this story and had been waiting for it- I have decided to rewrite this whole story again as I am not satisfied with how it is going. This was the first fanfiction I wrote, and my writing style has changed greatly since I uploaded the last chapters of this story.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, faved and followed this story. It made me really happy, and I'm sorry the story can't continue just yet. This story will be up until I rewrite the chapters, then it will be deleted and the new version of this fanfiction will be up.

Sorry for this,

**Blackqueenwhite**


End file.
